


而Omega又做错了什么呢

by Violet_0331



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: Mark是个Alpha，爱德华多是个Beta。





	而Omega又做错了什么呢

01.

Eduardo又一次在深夜推开了柯克兰的宿舍门。

他这时的形象绝对不能算好，贴身的西装外套和裤子都被揉皱，衬衫最上面的两颗扣子不知道去哪儿了，只露出一截白皙的皮肤。

看上去简直像刚经历了一场野战。但是，不，别误会，这位温柔帅气的Beta只是刚刚做了件好事。

“……我真的觉得学校应该建几个流动的医务室，”Eduardo轻车熟路地打开冰箱拿了一罐啤酒开封，然后笑着对宿舍里的人解释来龙去脉，“幸好我是一个Beta。那个Omega简直表现得想把我吃了，希望他现在已经恢复正常了。但是我没办法这样回艾略特，只能在你们宿舍将就一晚。”

Dustin和Chris当然不会有什么意见，Mark也点了点头表示听清了。在他沉迷代码的时候这些话通常都是左耳进右耳出，但这个“eat me up”让他忍不住向Eduardo侧去一眼。

这个词实在是太适合了，因为现在Eduardo的身上带着浓郁的甜香味儿，像刚出烤箱的蛋糕那样诱人。

他的Wardo不知道护送了哪个不知名的Omega多久，被Omega的信息素熏得甜到腻人。

 

02.

Mark Zuckerberg是个Alpha。

放在过去，学生们可能会惊讶——“什么，这个角落里的不起眼的奇奇怪怪的小卷毛是个Alpha？”

但在沸沸扬扬的Facemash事件后，校园传言就变成了“当然，他是Alpha，一晚上搞摊了学校的网络啊，现在没有哪个Omega会看上他了。”

这可真是太惨了，连流泪婆忒头都不骂人只哭泣了，但Mark Zuckerberg本人丝毫不在意能不能挽回形象。Omega，影响我敲代码的速度，他心想。

随着当今社会飞速发展，实例早就证明了B和O也有跻身顶尖行列的可能。卷毛机器人显然觉得信息素只会影响他，明明温柔的Beta才是伴侣的最佳选择。

划重点，温柔的Beta，最好是要那种有笔直长腿的，喜欢穿剪裁得体的西装所以看上去腰很细的，有甜蜜的棕色眼睛的，有时候会捏捏他的脸说天哪你不知道这个网站有多棒不如我们去庆祝一下——的。

……Eduardo。

他喜欢Eduardo——也是在那一瞬间Mark突然意识到这个事实。他立即忽略了那张写着“u dick”的纸条收拾东西走人，路上还准确应答了老师的提问。

但一时冲动想去告白的计划由于中途杀出来一对兄弟而中止，就一直没能实现。

 

03.

Dustin和Chris分别回了自己的房间，而Eduado留宿在Mark的床上。他们之间一直如此，毕竟Eduardo只是个Beta，什么意外也不会发生。

再一次划重点，什么意外也不会发生？flag不要随便立。

Eduardo正坐在床头翻一本经济学的书，Mark收拾好电脑站起来盯着他敞开的领口进行思考。Alpha的灵敏嗅觉让他知道拥有这个信息素的Omega几分钟前到底有多甜。哦，发情期的他们眼睛会急得红起来，当然后穴也哭得一塌糊涂，软成一汪春水本能地往别人身上凑。

秉持着别碰我没结果的人生理念，Mark一直对Omega敬而远之，这不是歧视的意思，只是实在不好处理。

可今晚扶着Omega的人不是Mark，Mark这时硬了也不是因为这个Omega。当别的人往Eduardo身上蹭，弄皱他的得体西装、扯开他的衬衫领口的时候……

“Mark，你先去洗澡吗？”Eduardo放下书抬眼看向他，棕色眸子一如既往的盛满笑意。

“不，你先去，”Mark迅速拿过一本书挡在胯前试图掩盖他已经勃起的事实，“洗干净一点。”

“？”

“……你身上Omega的信息素味道很重。”

小鹿乖巧地应答了一声，转头进了浴室。

 

04.

淅淅沥沥的水声持续了很久。

Mark努力让自己忽视Eduardo放在床头的西装外套，但信息素的味道实在是太大了。又或者他的注意力一直放在那上面，所以才会受到这么严重的影响。

Eduardo还没有出来的征兆。Mark靠近了那件衣物。

他抚过西装外套上褶皱的痕迹，甜香味儿争先恐后钻入鼻翼，这是一个性别正渴求被另一个性别占有和打上标记。Mark感到他在本能地因为Omega的信息素而变得更硬，但理智警醒他，对他说你起反应的根本原因是——这是Eduardo的衣服。

Mark从来不喜欢这些味道出现在Eduardo身上，他的Wardo只要保持干净就好。但他正跟着欲望走进深潭，心底那点儿隐秘的渴望渐渐腾起。他讨厌接触麻烦的Omega，但如果Eduardo是个Omega。

如果这样的味道属于Eduardo。

小机器人的脑子转的飞快，思维在欲念的平野上飞驰。

Wardo一定是最优秀的Omega，和别的Omega，不，和别的所有人都不一样。毕竟他十三岁就赢了国际象棋，他靠预测石油一个暑假赚了三十万美金，他还进了凤凰社。

虽然Omega都不喜欢他，但Wardo不一样，他一定会乐意接受来自Mark的标记，Mark会彻底拥有他，无论是在生殖腔内反复成结还是于后颈腺体啃咬留下明显痕迹。熨烫平整的衣物只能被Mark弄皱，相应的，作为Alpha他会满足Eduardo的所有需求。比如亲吻Wardo因为情欲煎熬而含泪通红的眼睛，粗暴地一插到底将阴茎头部抵在柔软的子宫口，把粘稠的精液全喂给贪婪的小母鹿。

Mark听见了Eduardo开门出来的声音，他不想再掩饰什么了。

 

05.

Eduardo换上睡衣走出来的看到的第一个场景就是——Mark拿着他换下来的西装外套尴尬地站立着，宽松短裤勾勒出Alpha性器勃起的粗壮形状。

他抱歉地笑出了声，为自己粗心把这件衣服遗忘在了他躺过的位置，并且残留的Omega信息素还引起了好友的特殊反应。

笑声落在Mark耳里就显得有些挑衅。但他没有说话，目光在Eduardo身上打转。

Eduardo清洗得很干净，字面意思上的。他走出浴室的时候已经完全不携带之前的信息素味道了，相反，由于这套睡衣在Mark这里放了太久，他整个人穿着的都是Alpha的信息素。

像一个笼罩他的标记。

宽松睡衣遮盖不住他天鹅一样优美的脖颈曲线，纤细的手腕和脚踝也暴露无余，似乎一把就能握住。灯光透过单薄睡衣，这种宽松版型让腰间有一大片空档，映出他腰腹漂亮的轮廓，让人不禁联想伸手进去摸一把会是什么感觉。Eduardo刚从浴室出来，整个人还冒着水汽，看过来一眼，就好像整个世界的蜜糖都要融化在这一个小小房间里。

Mark悄悄把程序默认值从“听到笑声觉得有些挑衅”，拨回了“满意”。

接着就是唇齿磕碰在一起的声音。

 

06.

“Hey Mark, wait……”Eduardo努力从亲吻中拿回一点儿话语权，他正被小矮子按在墙上，闪着凛冽光芒的钴蓝色眼睛在质问他为何不让亲吻继续。受质问者甚至还来不及喘匀气：“……is there anything……you can tell me? ”

如果Mark再面无表情地蹦出一个No，那他真是要拿他不开窍的暗恋对象没办法了。可Mark就是有本事不说话，箍着他的手腕摁在墙上不让步。

Eduardo由他按着叹了口气：“……比如说，你是因为Omega的信息素才这样吗？”

“什么？不，你知道我不喜欢Omega，我是因为你。”Mark这次程序反应很快，“Wardo. I need you. ”

Eduardo稍微弯起嘴角，低头在Mark脸上啾了一小下。Alpha捏着他手腕的力度陡然不自觉加重，仿佛正在忍耐什么煎熬。Eduardo又笑了一下，安抚性地放柔了语调。

“…Alright.那我们去床上吧。”

对待暴君就要这样顺毛捋，手腕上的力道消失了，下一个时刻Eduardo就仰躺着陷进了Mark的床里。

 

07.

现实的场景就和Mark曾经幻想过的一样。一个刚出浴的Eduardo不着寸缕躺在被子里，长腿微微分开搭在他的肩上，Beta略显秀气但还是很可观的阴茎对着他慢慢站立起来。

太漂亮了。

指节的探入过程异常轻松，甚至都不用他怎么做扩张，Eduardo的身体好像天赋异禀，一来就能把手指吞得只剩下根部。

小卷毛一边把手指往里送，一边下意识陈述：“你怎么跟Omega一样又湿又软……”

Eduardo挂着甜蜜微笑配合地呻吟出声：“Come on, Mark, 别说得好像你还搞过Omega一样。你根本就没有经验……”

“你怎么知道的？”

Eduardo的笑容渐渐僵硬。

“……我没搞过，你怎么知道的？我没把这个也往博客上写。所以你是怎么知道的，不要用看上去就是这种理由敷衍我，Wardo.”

“好吧，我……打听过。啊你——别碰那儿，”Eduardo眨了眨眼，这种情况下他终于敢说实话了。他抬起手掌盖住自己的脸，断断续续地说，“……我，我一直喜欢你啊……”  
08.  
Eduardo喜欢Mark，这几乎不算个秘密。

毕竟Mark去哪儿他都经常跟着，凌晨赶到柯克兰安慰失恋的Mark，校园法庭的时候在门外蹲着等Mark，Mark没有按时会面他就乖巧地在宿舍门口坐着等，甚至连去听比尔盖茨的讲座都没法专注了，每隔一会儿就要侧过头盯着Mark看一眼。

倘若把Mark丢进人堆他只是一个普通的学生，但注意他，这个小卷毛眼睛里的光太耀眼了。

当然也有女孩子想和他交往。那次他们被推进厕所隔间，热情的Alpha女性蹲下身替他口交，Eduardo屏住呼吸，不知道该不该把目光往她挺翘的臀部和波涛汹涌的胸脯上放。这个时候他突然听到隔壁的Mark笑了一声。

Mark低沉的、连续的几声笑，声音引起的振动通过相邻的隔板传到他身上，就好像那声笑落在他耳边，热烫的呼吸、Alpha浓郁的信息素尽数喷洒在他的耳廓上。

他射了，他完了。Eduardo的脑海一片空白，他只能对女孩说I'm sorry.

作为一个beta，Eduardo是有点不同，他喜欢极限运动，喜欢追逐飓风 。

而Mark本身就是一场飓风。

从他第一次看到这个乱糟糟的卷毛站在一群人中的时候他就知道，交际能力的问题，Mark周围好像有一个反向磁场，在把所有人都推开。

可是Eduardo唯独往里陷。

Eduardo从没放弃过追逐属于他自己的梦想，但Mark对他的影响逐渐变大到远比凤凰社更多。

 

09.

破案了。Mark心想，他带着一身Omega信息素在我的床上看书就是想勾引我。Wardo这个小婊子。

“所以，”他的思维跳过一系列推导过程直接得出结果，“你刚刚在浴室自己做过扩张。”

Eduardo眼神飘忽点了点头。

“做给我看，Wardo. ”

Eduardo无法拒绝Mark的任何请求。小少爷骨节分明的手指沿着白皙腿根下移，在Mark炙热的视线下探入自己的身体。他先前才做过这个，并不很难，但在暗恋对象的注目下，抽插变得磕磕绊绊，赧色从脸颊漫到耳根。几根手指一齐带出穴口边缘嫩红的肠肉，真是贪婪的嘴和热情的邀请。

Mark又一次握住Eduardo的手腕，把他的手指抽离小穴。扩张做得足够充分，洞口暂时合不拢，一张一翕好像已经等他很久了。他握着Eduardo的手指摸了摸自己硬到胀痛的阴茎，用前液弄脏Eduardo好看的手指，然后对着幽深穴道一挺到底。

 

10.

又软又热的肠肉包裹上性器，Mark被吸得头皮发麻。他现在开始理解为什么总会有人把高质量的性爱纳入生活必需事件了。

忍不了片刻，Mark一只手握着Eduardo细窄的腰肢，一只手托着腿根架起，将性器抽离些许再挺腰送胯全数插进。Alpha天赋异禀的阴茎碾过内壁上的敏感点，激得Eduardo呻吟的尾音都变了调。

Mark一遍操干，一边埋头去啃咬粉色的乳头。他突出的下颌骨抵在Saverin小少爷柔软的皮肤上，齿列叼着奶尖摩挲，看样子仿佛能吸出什么汁液。

Eduardo无力地揉了两把他的卷毛，这根本不是拒绝，食髓知味后他就挺着胸膛把乳头往Mark嘴里送了。

处男的第一次一般都不长久。Mark这次没戴套就开始了，于是Alpha的结卡在窄小穴口处胀大，精液一股股浇在肉壁上，渴望标记身下的猎物。

Mark下意识地想咬点什么东西，手指沿着Eduardo的胸膛摸上去，最后停留在他光洁的后颈处。

控制狂意识到最严重的问题。

Eduardo是Beta，Beta没有腺体，没有腺体就无法被标记。

他没法彻底占有Wardo。

 

11.

Beta的后穴要容纳Alpha的结还是显得太勉强，疼痛让Eduardo不敢乱动，Mark一边埋在他的身体里持续射精，一边翻来覆去执着地啃咬后颈那块皮肉。

他执着地往上烙印他的标记，可是凝结的信息素在没有腺体的皮肤上很快就消散了。Mark只能无力地看着他的标记一遍又一遍消散，最后什么也不剩。

生理上注定他不能标记Wardo。他开始没道理的生气，为什么Wardo不是一个Omega。

Mark不甘心地又咬下一口，换来Eduardo忍不住轻嘶一声。Alpha的心情他能够理解，温柔的恋人回头往小卷毛的嘴唇上亲了一下，并试图解释：“Mark……别咬了。我没有腺——”

小卷毛立即改为咬住了他的嘴唇，舌尖粗暴地顶开牙关不由分说地交换了一个深吻，死死盯着他的蓝色眼睛里隐约有些委屈的意思。

……这幅表情到底是谁干谁啊！Eduardo想。当然是只能纵容他全部射完了。

等结慢慢消退Mark依然没有退出的意思，相反，无法标记Beta的事实令他极度不安。互相表白再做了一场爱后发现无法彻底占有恋人，就像是建立完社交王国以后命运再无情地把他丢回加勒比海之夜。那时他什么都没有，被所有人忽视。

他最不能没有Wardo，最不能被Wardo忽视。

不安需要抚慰，欲壑需要被填满。

Eduardo感到在身体里的性器又半硬起来，Mark开始浅浅抽送。这次小处男总算不是没有章法的乱插一气了，Eduardo刚刚射过的阴茎也跟着又硬起来，随着Mark的囊袋拍上臀肉的节奏在空气里颤动着吐出前液。

Mark俯身咬他的耳朵：“生理课说过Beta也有生殖腔，虽然退化但你们也可以怀孕，只要我足够努力，是不是？Wardo。”

这根本不是个问句，未来暴君没打算征求他的意见。

“你的生殖腔在哪里。”

 

12.

Beta的生殖腔也不难找，Mark眼里闪烁着成功的光芒。但他刚把龟头顶进去，Eduardo就脸色发白疼得喊不要。显然Eduardo没想到Mark第一次做就要进他的生殖腔，在浴室的时候没有自己润滑。

可Mark的感觉不是这样。性器顶端挤进了一个无比紧致的地方，夹得他舒服地喟叹一声。他初尝滋味废了很大劲才没胡乱闯入禁地，如果他这么直接插到底Wardo一定会受伤。小机器人歪头花两秒时间分析了很久Wardo的不要是哪个不要，分析无果，但他明白他一定要做这个。

他哄Eduardo：“Wardo，我要肏进去。”

Eduardo睁大了眼睛。Alpha是天生的统治者，这是在下达命令。

“你先勾引我的。你全身都是Omega的信息素，欠肏的发情期气味。我只想把你拖出去干了，管他是在人来人往的楼道里还是大庭广众的草坪上……你们Omega喜欢这样摇着屁股给我传宗接代。”

首先我是个Beta，其次你这是对Omega的地图炮！Eduardo疼到咬着嘴唇只能用眼神发声，Mark视若无睹，揉着他的侧腰让人放松。

“你喜欢我都不告诉我，Wardo。我要把以前的份都补上，先射饱你一次……你最好一次就怀孕，不然我不会停止肏你。”

Eduardo觉得卷毛简直像开了什么dirty talk的机关。鹿眼被说得水光淋漓，紧窄的甬道也渐渐濡湿，性器顺利往里滑了一截。

“乖斑比。让我试试你有多深——”

粗大的阴茎缓缓插到了退化的生殖腔尽头。

 

13.

Beta的生殖腔之所以退化，就是因为他们不再是生育的第一选择。可Mark好像有自己的想法，阴茎破开桎梏非要顶进甬道深处，肉穴愣愣地含着它不知所措。

Jesus……这个混蛋连避孕措施都没做。Eduardo迷迷糊糊地想，就算Beta的受孕率很低，明早最好还是去开避孕药。

Mark还觉得不够舒服，就着插入的姿势让Eduardo翻了个身。他连一秒钟都不愿意从生殖腔里退出来，性器艰难地在里面摩擦过一百八十度，不知道顶到了什么要命的地方，Eduardo长长地呻吟了一声，很没面子地第二次射在了床单上。

有水低落在床单上的声音，Mark一开始还以为是精液和肠液，一摸才发现Eduardo好像是爽哭了。他手肘和膝盖撑在凌乱的床被间跪趴着，塌腰送臀把信任全数交付，就像只被操乖的小母鹿，沙哑的哭腔一抽一抽地喊着Mark的名字，这幅听话的样子最大程度地满足了Mark的控制欲。

Mark亲了亲没有腺体的后颈，律动起来找刚刚到底是什么地方让Eduardo哭成这样。他操Eduardo的姿势就是最原始的野兽交合姿态，把猎物固定在身下，故意把性器退到只剩一个头卡在生殖腔口，再狠狠地撞回去，带出的液体把连接处打湿得一塌糊涂。

之前射的精水和肠液也顺着Eduardo白皙的腿根蜿蜒下去，留下淫靡的痕迹；它们沾湿Mark卷曲的耻毛，每次抽送的时候耻毛都会刮擦过Eduardo柔嫩的穴口，让肠肉委屈又害怕地把肉根吮得更紧更深。

Mark抱紧了他最喜欢的小鹿，一声不吭地在生殖腔里再度成结。

 

14.

Eduardo几乎是被快感蒙蔽了感官，生理性泪水不住地往下落，当他了解Mark正在做的事情时已经来不及了。

结在生殖腔里张开，阴茎进退两难，只准备好用第二波浓精灌满肉穴。最优秀的精子会冲进Beta的子宫在里面安家落户，育成Mark的后代。

在狭小的生殖腔留下足够多的种子，总算是有一点标记这个漂亮Beta的意思了。Mark一口咬在Eduardo雪白的侧颈上——后颈已经在他反复标记失败的时候被磨破了。

Eduardo被内射在生殖腔里，快感和疼痛一同驾临，肚子里的液体不知道灌得多深，他喘了好一会儿才回过神来。过度使用的肉穴有些红肿，他抬起屁股让阴茎滑出来，刚准备让新上任的男友扶他去浴室清理，就看见Mark沾满体液的肉根又对着他站立了起来。

Eduardo：“……”

Alpha有完没完？你们难道也有发情期不知道累吗？他可以假装没看见这根被他的淫水泡到胀大的阴茎吗？

Eduardo试图对小机器人输入道理：“Mark……我不能再做了，我不行了。”

Mark抬起手，大拇指的指腹极具暗示性地摩挲起Eduardo好看的嘴唇。

“可我又硬了，Wardo。你就帮我舔两下。”

 

15.

舔两下，就真的只是舔两下。

Eduardo试图努力帮助Mark，可家境良好的小少爷显然没有做过这个。牙齿难免磕磕碰碰，恰到好处的疼痛让Mark最终都没射出来。

其实Mark想射的，在看到喜欢的人低眉顺目地答应一声然后俯下身去的时候，在看到温柔的Eduardo为他张开嘴唇的时候，还有龟头被柔嫩口腔包裹的时候。

但是Alpha的阴茎太大了，Eduardo根本吃不了，只能含住一个头部。Mark按着他的后脑往里捅了两下，脑内引擎敏锐捕捉到Eduardo的脸上真的开始浮现不适的表情，他觉得以前那些射Eduardo一脸精液的幻想也不重要了。

反正他都射进过生殖腔了。

……这个原因好像不正确。

Whatever，他没有再勉强Eduardo，拍拍他的脸颊让硬得发疼的阴茎从温暖口腔里出来：“Wardo，去浴室。”

Eduardo乖巧地吮干阴茎上的唾液，弯着眼睛甜甜地说好，Mark怀疑地列出了另一个他就是故意的可能性。

 

16.

Eduardo几乎倚靠在玻璃上完成淋浴，他不是完全没有锻炼的体弱的Omega，但Mark两次成结消耗了他太多体力。

接着Mark就发现了问题——Eduardo就算不好好站着也比他高。可能Beta第一次被插生殖腔是真的很疼，在他观察到Eduardo把手指探进后穴勾出里面的精液不自觉地皱眉时，作为一个Alpha他本来想用亲吻安抚他的Wardo。然后Mark抬头目测了一下，觉得大概够不着。

……今夜第二个生理方面无法解决的问题，这太伤自尊了。Mark的一头卷毛都耷拉下来，只有胯间的东西还屹然站立。

Eduardo原本觉得即使口交不太成功，再等一会儿热度也应该会自己消退。但是并没有，他都快洗完了，余光瞥见Mark那根性器还直耸耸地立着。

他有点莫名愧疚，好像让男友忍得很难受。要知道他从来不舍得让Mark怎么样，虽然这个小混蛋折腾自己的身体最厉害。

“Mark，说真的……你没关系吗？”Eduardo突然伸手去握Mark的性器，试图用手解决，“还是我帮你？”

Mark猛然抬头，眼神灼热得能把他烫穿：“……你不适合再做了。我不记得你明天早上有没有课但你刚清理完。”

“第二节有课，但是没关系。我用其他就——”

于是Mark轻松挤进了他的腿间。

 

17.

Mark一早就在想这双腿摸起来是什么样子。

它笔直又细长，平时总是裹在西装裤里。即使Eduardo是个Beta也有不少人谈论他，或者说因为他是Beta，所以三个性别的人都会谈论他。真是受欢迎。

我才是他的CEO，bitches，Wardo不会喜欢你们的。卷毛面无表情地这么想。

现在Eduardo什么都没穿，就这样站在Mark面前，Mark无端想起乱七八糟的公选课里介绍过的白玉。它们摸上去很温润，Wardo的长腿也是。

Mark之前肏穴的时候掰着腿根进出，他控制不了手指的力度，在白皙的腿上捏出红痕。他知道插得狠了这双长腿会怎样颤抖不止，穴口收缩但无济于事，淌出的蜜液依然会弄脏这双艺术品。

更多时候小腿缠在他的腰后，膝盖里侧细嫩的皮肤讨好地磨蹭Mark的腰。Mark理所当然认为这是热情的邀请，肏得更深才能稍微满足这个放浪的小穴。

Mark很想再体验一下长腿挂腰，但Wardo的身体受不了这个了，他只好把日程延后。他把阴茎插入美好的腿间，不知道自己的声音可以听上去那么低哑：“Wardo，夹紧。”

然后滚烫的性器在腿间抽插。

Eduardo就快从玻璃门上滑下去了，Mark腿交就腿交，好几次到顶到他的囊袋或者龟头在穴口刮擦而过是怎么回事？他被Mark的温度烫到快融化，但他是普通Beta，他射不出来了。

Alpha送了他一腿高浓度信息素作为礼物。

 

18.

Eduardo咬着嘴唇软在Mark身上，他现在连玻璃都扶不动了。

Mark没有出声，但小小地对此感到了满意。他这样不踮脚也可以亲到Eduardo了。然后他想起来他还没有告白。

在里里外外折腾Eduardo一晚上后，Mark端端正正在他的嘴唇上亲了一下：“Wardo，我喜欢你。”

Eduardo：“我知道，我爱你，Mark。”

“说你是我的，以后不准沾别人的味道。你只能给我抱和给我肏，你是我唯一的爱人……我就抱你回床上。”

Eduardo：“……”

哈佛教务处真的很担心哪天会不会收到“嗨我的小机器人好像哪里进水了，现在退货还来得及吗”的电话。

Eduardo软着嗓子，用甜糯的声音顺着说下去：“好，只有你。如果你想，我们会结婚，我会满足你所有的需要或者幻想。我是个Beta，但是我可以做你一个人的Omega，或者小母鹿？……很抱歉今天没有给你吸出来，我是第一次……我是说下次我会努力的。味道不错。”

Mark被说得差点又兴奋起来，他不知道南美洲的巴西裔居然这么棒看来他还有很多幻想的余地和实践的空间——Eduardo连忙按住躁动的小卷毛，提醒他兑现承诺回床上休息。

 

19.

哈佛的床不大，Mark还记着之前无法标记的仇，抱着Eduardo一直不规矩地嗅他的后颈。最后Eduardo累得睡着了，Mark把他的窄腰圈得更紧，不能标记就手动筑起一道Alpha的信息素墙。

Wardo是我的。

他也沉入了美梦。

第二天他们醒来的时候，Dustin和Chris都已经离开宿舍，非常好地避免了见到一个满身咬痕的Eduardo的尴尬。

Mark粗鲁地把那件有别的信息素味道的高级定制西装外套丢进了宿舍洗衣机，Eduardo不客气地拍开还想咬他后颈的Alpha，竖起了衬衫的领子走出了柯克兰。

Opps。卷毛面无表情地想。

没有几步，Eduardo就看见了昨天那个他帮忙护送的Omega。看样子已经打了抑制剂恢复正常了。

Eduardo向Omega打招呼：“你还好吗？下次记得带上——”

Omega惊恐地退远，为Eduardo身上浓郁的Alpha味道。天呐他特别乖巧谨遵医嘱吃了药还测了外溢信息素浓度才敢出来上课，Eduardo现在身上的味儿差点让他无法专心学习。

啊！Eduardo Saverin居然有Alpha伴侣！那我昨天岂不是……！！！你们凭本事搞到一起的和我们Omega可没关系啊！！！Alpha就是麻烦！我也想要温柔的Beta！！！

Omega远远道了声谢就急急忙忙跑走了，剩下闻不到信息素而愣在原地不知所措的Eduardo：“？”

Mark单手背着包走出来，看都不看Omega跑走的背影，用肩膀撞撞Eduardo要回他的注意力：“Wardo，走了。”

Eduardo回头看他，温柔的鹿眼里只有Mark一个人。他轻轻嗯了一声，牵起了Mark的手。

Mark内心的程序疯狂乱码，然后面无表情用力回握住了Eduardo的手。

 

End.


End file.
